4 Years
by ix FENIXchild xi
Summary: High School/College AU: Deidara doesn't like kids and especially dislikes his friend's brother, Sasuke, seeing he can be incredibly annoying... Years later, Sasori, Itachi and the rest of his friends all go home to help root for both, Sasuke and his friend, Kaara at their school's sport festival. Boy, will they all be surprised. (Suck as summaries, title subjected to change.)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I've had this other story hidden within the confines of my crazily organized story folders of mine. I thought I'd give it a try since I haven't done anything involving Deidara in a romantic setting like the other Akatsuki members. Sure he tends to like the protagonist of my stories but.. I feel bad that he doesn't get chosen.**

**Oh, I have a few set of OCs whom I always place in my stories. Kaara being one of them... And I always put them in numerous stories, but none of them are ever linked together. It's like each story is on it's own or whatever.**

* * *

Deidara glared at the back of his redheaded friend, "I don't see why we have to meet up at Itachi's for? His little brother always got some bratty friends over and you know how I don't like kids…" The blonde complained.

"We always meet up at my place or yours', I think a change in pace is good…every once in a while."

Deidara sighed in defeat, well a change in pace was good- Just why did it have to involve brats.

The two find themselves standing before Uchiha's house, knocking at the door- Deidara couldn't help but stare at awe, his home was of a traditional Japanese style- with wooden, paper tiles and everything.

Sasori knocks at the door, waiting and soon, someone opens the door.

Staring up at him was a young boy, he looked a lot like Itachi but about five years younger and the blond frowned.

"Itachi! Your friends are here!" The boy called out back, allowing them in as he entered deeper into the house. "Itachi-nii-san!"

Someone came racing towards the entrance, a young girl the same age as Sasuke; but she had wild, long pink hair and bright, large magenta eyes and she sheepishly smiled at them. Sasuke didn't look very happy about that.

"Itachi- um, Itachi-kun said you c-could come in! Um S-Sasuke-kun, l-let's show them…" The girl stuttered, she continued to look from Sasuke, to her hands and then finally, at them.

Sasori thought she was cute, for a brat.

"They can find their way, Kaara-chan, come let's go play!" Sasuke haughtily said, running off before them.

The girl they now knew as Kaara looked back, "B-but Sasuke- Sasuke-kun! I-Ita…" But he was far from earshot and her shoulders slumped, she look at the teenagers, apologetically.

Deidara sneered, Sasuke was a such a snot nose piece of- He sighed, Sasuke didn't favour Itachi's friends.

"S-sorry, S-S-Sasuke-kun- Sasuke-kun can be, um- Come, I'll-" The girl stopped, nervous hands grabbing both Sasori and Deidara's wrist and pulling them, "I'll t-take you t-to Ita- Itachi-kun's room."

She steered them down some corridors until she stopped them, for a kid, she had a good grip and they both rubbed their wrists.

"I-Itachi… Itachi-kun!" she knocked at the door and slid it open, "I- Sa- Sa- um, Dei- um, your f-friends are here!"

She tried to say their names but failed, Sasori noted that was also cute.

"Aa, thank you, Kaara-chan." Itachi smiled, getting up from his bed, patting the girl's head as he allowed in the blond and redhead. "I think Sasuke's going to get angry if you keep him waiting."

Her eyes grew wide for a second, she waved goodbye and ran off.

"Cute kid, Itachi, who's she?" Sasori was the first to ask, now sitting on the computer chair, looking to the dark-haired teenager, curious.

"Kaara Zoii, her family and mine have known each other for a long time- Also, she happens to be Sasuke's best friend, he won't do anything without her." Itachi chuckled lightly, Sasuke saw to it that Kaara was by his side at all times.

"She's nothing but a little brat, like Sasuke- so who cares." Deidara muttered, Itachi and Sasori frowned at him.

Sasori ignored him, "He's got a crush on her then, huh?" He laughed as well, the two were going to be in some very funny drama together when they are their age.

Deidara huffed, he didn't very much like being ignored- "So, what are we going to do today, then?"

"We only have one week before…high school starts." Sasori dreaded, he didn't really want to go back to school.

"My mom says it isn't that bad as we think it is." Itachi commented.

"Well, as nice as your mom is… she's a optimist…" Sasori mumbled.

Itachi rolled his eyes and Deidara sighed again, he was bored as he found some lint to play with.

* * *

**Oh, Rebellious at Heart is still in the works, the next chapter is confuzzling me since I have to get from Point A to Point B somehow and the in between is just *sigh*. So terrible. Will update as soon as possible with all stories.**

**I have had so much stories that I want to write but I get so ugh about the whole writing process and I need a bit of help with both Rebellious and Superior, but I don't have any friends that write stories or.. have some creativity in them. Yeah, none of them draw, write or even like to read much. (Neither does my family and I WILL NOT SHOW THEM my stuff...)**


	2. Years Later

"What are we doing back here for? I thought once we graduated, we'd never step into this shitty place again…" Deidara complained, he walked alongside his friends. "And when we have a free day off too!"

"It's the sports festival for Konoha High, Deidara, didn't I tell you last night we were going?" Sasori replied.

"What, I heard no such thing!" The blond objected.

"Well, we're here no matter what, Deidara- Oh, look, there's Sasuke." The Uchiha man spoke, pointing to a teenage boy who look much like himself.

The four stopped in their tracks as a young teenage girl standing beside Sasuke, with her back turned to them. Long pink hair flowing down freely behind her but she quickly pulled it up into a rather messy bun- Sasuke nudged her, pointing in their direction.

It would be an understatement to say that the four guys' hearts' skipped a beat.

"W-who's that?" Hidan managed to say, his eyes glued on the form that came running to them with a smile. "She's fuckin' hot as hell!"

_She's not a brat anymore…_ That's what Deidara mumbled, frozen in his spot as he was now looking at a teenage Kaara, her hair and her eyes, which were the brightest pink he's seen on someone- and

But he knew he wasn't the only one gawking at her.

"Hmm, Kaara Zoii…" Sasori mumbled, he too seemed interested.

"Itachi-kun!" The girl gleefully stopped just a few feet from the Uchiha senior and jumped right in front of him "It's been so long, Itachi-kun!"

"It has, hasn't it? Have you been taking care of my little brother as you said you would?" Itachi smiled.

"Yes, of course, I have… But he's always gotta be a wet blanket, won't have any fun now and then."

Sasuke caught up with them, he didn't miss the Itachi or his friends.

"I can't believe a brat like you turned out this good-looking…" Deidara commented, this caught the girls' attention and she looked to them.

Her eyes grew wide slightly, she looked from Itachi to his friends' nervously.

"H-hello…" She stuttered, her right hand covered over her mouth.

"Still shy, now are we?" Sasori smirked.

Sasuke tensed up, they were hitting on her and Itachi took noticed of this.

"Now, come on guys', we came here to root for both Sasuke and Kaara." Itachi pushed his friends towards the area where the audience could watch the events. "We're going to go look for some seats, see you two later.


	3. Chapter 3

Once they left Kaara faced the Uchiha with a pout, "You didn't tell me he was coming here with his friends?!" She was upset now.

"Was I suppose to?" He questioned, sounding annoyed.

"Yes, you know how I look up to your brother!"

"Perhaps that is why I didn't bother to tell you…" Sasuke walked off.

Kaara watched him, she knew of Sasuke's feeling towards her but she couldn't possibly feel that way towards him- she thought of the Uchiha boy as a brother, seeing as they grew up with each other.

She often times tried to get him to see other girls', taking him along on group dates but no one else caught his eye as of yet…

"I'm only going to warn you once," Itachi stated and everyone paid their attention to the Uchiha, "Don't you dare jeopardize Sasuke's chance with Kaara. If you do, I'm not above violence, regarding the care of my little brother."

Everybody gulped as Itachi glared at them.

"She's gone from cute to gorgeous, you do have to admit that, Itachi." Sasori bravely said, he wasn't one to falter under that gaze anymore.

"Yes, she has- but I don't want any of you to display your affections to her. It's difficult for them, seeing they both have many admirers."

"Already? Wow, they must be quite popular…"

"They are, yes and not to mention their both top sport players'; basketball, baseball, relay race, everything they enroll in they excel in it…" Itachi was proud of them both, he had been keeping tabs on them since they entered their first year of high school.

"Serious?" Hidan asked, "That girl looks tiny though…"

"She does have a small frame but don't underestimate her, those two took martial arts, boxing and everything else they could fit into their list of clubs." Itachi warned. "Well come on, I want to at least get a good spot."


End file.
